Telling what am i thinking about pairings
by Nephilim's Heartbeat
Summary: Get this Idea from nowhere.


**A/n: Hello everyone, I'm back again at Elsword FanService, I mean FanFiction. Well, looks like I won't post a story for now, just a bunch of words appeared from my mind. Oh, it's about… well, this pairing, that pairing, these pairing, those pairing, etc. Umm… I think we should start this now.**

**Elsword does not owned by Red Lunatic Sword.**

**Elsword's part!**

**1. Elsword x Aisha**

Well, I like this pairing much than another pairing, especially **Infinity Sword x Dimension Witch**. I don't mean preferring Dimension Witch as a 'Light' that can guide Infinity Sword to the way of light. I would like to prefer Elemental Master to guide him, but unfortunately these pairing is not popular enough (for ISxEM). Let's change the subject. **Rune Slayer x Void Princess**, I can't say much of these pairing. I admit I'd like to refer this pairing for Infinity Sword or Lord Knight than Rune Slayer, and Elemental Master than Void Princess. Oh, and **Lord Knight x Dimension Witch**, that's not cool. This is the main pairing in Elsword FanFiction. (1st priority! XD)

**2. Elsword x Eve**

It's tolerable to pair these character. First time I play Elsword in Indonesia server, I was following Eve's background story. You know, it's a little bit sad, but Elsword come and save her live, and also give her the reason why she live. He save her from extinction of her race, and he promise he will arise her race once again. For **Lord Knight x Code: Battle Seraph**, I'd like to refer it with Code: Empress. Why? It makes me feel he protect her majesty. As **Infinity Sword x Code: Nemesis**, I have some reason for these pairing, but not popular enough in entire all FanFiction I read. **Rune Slayer x Code: Empress**, I'm sure I'll command Eve to send her servants to kick his ass away.

**3. Elsword x Rena**

Wow, that's remind me with R-18+ rated anime titled Reunion. You know what, many peoples in my country said 'Love is blind'. I think it's true. I mean, look at this pairing, his 'Love' can't see her age, although Rena's age was… like 15 years old, just like Lire Eryuell from Grand Chase. All random pairings… I don't know what I want to say. (No offense for Natsu Michaelis and Mystic Candy)

**4. Elsword x Ara**

I admit it again, I like this pairing, although a little bit. I saw another Author mention it from ElType, although I've never see that. For Infinity Sword, I'd like to refer with Sakra Devanam, while Lord Knight with Yama Raja, and Rune Slayer, I think Lord Knight and Rune Slayer would be fighting for Yama Raja.

**5. Elsword x Elesis**

Incest pairing. I though I've never like this pairing before, but I did it. Look at my story titled "The Seasons Gone Wrong." It begin with **Infinity Sword x Blazing Heart**. I know it supposed to be Rune Slayer than Infinity Sword. For Grand Master, I'd like to refer it with Lord Knight. No reason for that pairing.

**Raven's part!**

**1. Raven x Aisha**

Raven is totally Lolicon! Look at his age. He's 24, while Aisha is 15, so the differences between their ages is… 9 years! For pairing, at his 3rd class Veteran Commander, I'd like to pair it with Void Princess. The reason? Just like pairing **Lord Knight x Code: Empress**. All random pairings, I think it's not suitable.

**2. Raven x Eve**

Who pair that!? I think she's like to treat Raven as her servant than her boyfriend. For pairings, this is the list. **Veteran Commander x Code: Empress, Blade Master x Code: Battle Seraph, and Reckless Fist x Code: Nemesis**. For VCxCEm, I fell it get twist with LKxVP.

**3. Raven x Rena**

Another main pairing on Elsword FanFiction, and the most popular. #2 after **Elsword x Aisha**. He fell in love with Rena because he think she is similar with Seris, his ex-fiancé that die because of his closest friend, Alex who betray him and cut his left arm. All main class pairing such as **Reckless Fist x Grand Archer, Blade Master x Wind Sneaker, Veteran Commander x Night Watcher**, I have two words to say. No Comment.

**4. Raven x Ara**

This pairing is remind me about my parents. The difference between their ages was 7 years, but still Raven is Lolicon. For pairing, I'd like to refer **Veteran Commander x Yama Raja**, and **Blade Master x Sakra Devanam**.

**5. Raven x Elesis**

Raven gets new younger brother! I start to like this pairing, thanks to **Kiyoshiin Silverbringer** for his "Sexy Time". For pairing, this is it! **Blade Master x Grand Master**, and **Veteran Commander x Blazing Heart**. I even get new motto for those pairing. Blade Master x Grand Master: "Fight us with your sword!", and Veteran Commander x Blazing Heart: "Burns everything!"

**Chung's part!**

**1. Chung x Aisha**

Who get this crazy pairing?! Chung like to treat Aisha as his big sister, while Elsword treat Eve as his little sister. Get some twist about their relationship. All classes pairing, that's nonsense, except **Deadly Chaser x Void Princess.**

**2. Chung x Eve**

Another main pairing in Elsword FanFiction. This is pretty cute pairing. Two nobles who needs help for aiding their kingdom. I like this. For pairing, this is the suitable pairing for Chung and Eve: **Iron Paladin x Code: Empress, Deadly Chaser x Code: Nemesis, and Tactical Trooper x Code: Battle Seraph.**

**3. Chung x Rena**

Rena gets a title Shotacon! Too old to make Chung as her mate. For classes pairing, I'd like to choose only **Deadly Chaser x Grand Archer **

**4. Chung x Ara**

Tolerable enough for his pairing. These pairing are also cute too, although Ara was 4 years older than Chung, same as Elsword. For pairing, I'd prefer their classes is like this: **Yama Raja x Deadly Chaser, **and** Tactical Trooper/Iron Paladin x Sakra Devanam**.

**5. Chung x Elesis**

Whoever pair this characters, I swear I'll quit from FanFiction.

**Add's part!**

**1. Add x Aisha**

Tolerable for these pairings. For pair classes, I'd prefer to **Lunatic Psykher x Void Princess **and **Mastermind x Dimension Witch**.

**2. Add x Eve**

Least popular pairing in Elsword FanFiction. Once get boomed while Add is finally released in Korean server. But now, think this pairing is bored, that's true. I'd like to pair Add with Ara instead with Eve. Well, get twisted with pairing **Chung x Ara**

**3. Add x Rena**

Not available in my imagination and in Elsword FanFiction.

**4. Add x Ara**

These pairing are "soon-to-be" main pairing. They are remind me about Asuna and Kirito in Sword Art Online. I mean, look at their age. Add is 16, while Ara is 17 in their base classes. That's same as both character from SAO when in episode 14: "The End of the World." Well, many Authors pair their classes with these list: **Lunatic Psykher x Sakra Devanam **and **Mastermind x Yama Raja. **(My 2nd priority! XD)

**5. Add x Elesis**

Poor Add. Get paired with Elesis. It looks like he's got same fate with Elsword and Aisha. Get a mate that her age was 2 years older, but I doesn't matter. For classes, I'd like to pair them like **Lunatic Psykher x Grand Master **and **Mastermind x Blazing Heart**.

**A/n: Well, that's all for now. I think the readers out there is complaining several pairings. Uh... I'd got to go before the readers throw me to Abyss *running***


End file.
